The Difference Between Light and Darkness- TLiNtM2
by Sailor Starlight Love
Summary: I'm back! This is the first chapter of the sequel to TLiNtM! I hope you like cliffies! Romance won't show up to later on in the fic! This is a Sm/Gw/Slayers Next cross if you're wondering why I'm putting in the SN group you'll find out a couple chapters l


The Difference Between Light and Darkness: This Life is New to Me 2

The Difference Between Light and Darkness: This Life is New to Me 2

By: Moon-chanz

AN: Ohayo minna-chan! I'm back! I've finally decided to write the sequel to This Life is New to Me! I Hope you all enjoy. This takes place 5 years after the Chang twins are born. 

In case you don't remember the girl twin is Tenshi and the boy is Xian Wei.

(…)= Notes by me

*= Japanese words (translations at the end of fic.)

'…'= Thinking

…= telepathy 

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, or The Slayers Next cast (Slayers Next people won't show up to later on)

Chapter 1: Oh Serenity…

"KAA-SAN!!!!!!" A young girl, with bright blonde hair with dark brown streaks comes running away from some one or something.

Minako walks out of the mansion, "What's wrong, Starr?"

Starr runs past her mother and into the house, "It's Xian Wei!"

Minako blinks and then sighs, "He's at it again…Usagi-chan!"

Usagi comes down the stairs with her hai done in two ponytails and a blue sundress on that had a yellow ribbon right below the breast. She smiles gleefully at her very best friend. 

It had been five years since she had her children and boy has it been HELL on earth since then. Now that Minako had her child and all the children were five there has been no time of rest. 

Usagi had gotten tired of being called Kidd so she went back to her original name.

"Is it Wei again?" She asks with a sigh at the end.

Minako just shrugs, "You bet."

"CHANG XIAN WEI!" Usagi yells calling upon her son.

Just then a boy with blonde hair tied in a long ponytail comes from outside. He took mostly after his mother but you could see bits of his father in him, "H-hai, Kaa-san…"

Both women raise an eyebrow as they notice him hiding something from behind him. Usagi turns her attention back to her son, "What did you do to Starr?"

"That baka onna called me Wei-man…"

Minako giggled a little, "Don't worry, Wei. It's just natural; she gets it from her father. D-chan used to…still calls your father Wu-man."

Xian Wei looks at her confusedly, "D-chan?"

Usagi smiles at him, "She means Duo."

Xian Wei understands and just then a small girl with black hair in two little ponytails walks in with Wufei. She lets go of her father and runs up to her mother in a burst of happiness, "Mama! Mama! Guess what I got? Guess what Daddy gave me!?"

Usagi beams at Tenshi for her carefree spirit, "What did your father get for you?"

Tenshi runs over to the bags she got from the mall while her parents greet each other with a kiss. Soon she comes running back with a brand new sharpened katana.

"See, Mommy?"

Minako sweatdrops, "Oookay."

Usagi stares at the katana in disbelief. She was in pure shock. Her husband had just bought a KATANA for their 5 YEAR OLD daughter?! If you look closely you'd see steam coming 

out of her ears.

"WHAT THE HELL?! YOU BOUGHT HER A KATANA OF ALL THINGS OTHER THAN CLOTHES?!"

Wufei took the katana from Tenshi, "I didn't say she could use it though."

Usagi calms down, "For now on I'm taking her shopping."

"HEY WU-MAN!" Duo stands in the doorway with Starr by his side.

Wufei growls, "Maxwell…"

Minako looks down at Xian Wei, "See?" He just nods in reply.

"Mommy?" Tenshi addresses to her mother. Usagi picks her up and smile, "Eh, Chibi Tenshi?" Tenshi pouts at the name but brushes it off, "Can we go for a picknick?"

Usagi laughs at the child's pronunciation of the word picnic, "Of course we can, dear."

[]*[]*[]*[]*At the Time Gates*[]*[]*[]*[]*[]

A teenager of shoulder black hair stands in front of the gate with the senshi of time next to her.

"The time is near, princess."

The teen bows and disappears through the Gates.

Setsuna removes the orb from her staff and looks into it. The orb illuminates and shows a picture of Usagi, the Outers, and the G-boys in a group. 

"My queen, you look so happy but the flow of time will change soon enough…"

[]*[]*[]*[]*Back with the gang*[]*[]*[]*[]*[]

"Tag! You're it!"

Starr and the twins run around in a game of three-player tag.

Usagi leans on Wufei's shoulder on one side of a tree and Minako leans on Duo's. Usagi stands up and stretches.

"Sugoi! It's been so peaceful nowadays!" Usagi exclaims happily.

Wufei smiles up at his wife and nods, "It sure has."

Minako grins, "Yep. We've been able to live peaceful lives not including the other guys staring an whistling at us because of our beauty…"

"And our husbands always sending them the look that says 'she's mine, now get away'!"

Usagi and Minako break into a fit of gleeful giggles. Usagi sits back down next her husband. Hotaru sighs as she takes the last bite of her sandwich. 

"I feel a disturbance in this peace coming soon, Usagi-chan…" 

Haruka, Michiru, and the others stare at Hotaru, "Ittai*?"

Hotaru sighs and nods in confirmation. Usagi groans in despair, "Doushite? Doushite dake?**"

"_Because it is your destiny to protect the universe…"_

Everyone stops what they're doing to look at who said the statement. Tenshi stares wide-eyed at the teen in front of her, 'Is that…'

A teenager with shoulder length black hair in a senshi fuku steps closer to the group. Her outfit was like that of Sailor Cosmos and Eternal Moon put together. Her forehead had a picture

of a dragon and a crescent moon put together. The skirt she had was like Cosmos's the colors consisted of blue, aqua, green, and blue green. She had a belt on above the skirt it was

a pale green and had a pure gold dragon with ruby eyes as the buckle. In her hand was a katana; its blade was silver and the handle had a gem that was a mixture of a ruby and sapphire.

Her boots were two inches above her knees and were made out of platinum looking color. The tip of the boot had a gold crescent moon on it. Finally, she had large wings that held 

feathers that looked as though they were as sharp as her katana.

Heero pulls out his gun, "Who are you?"

The mysterious girl smiles, "No need for violence, Heero-kun…"

Heero still aims the gun a the girl, "WHO are YOU?"

Tenshi runs up to the girl, "Bonesoewah-ruw***!"

The mysterious girls giggles and smiles down at the girl, "Why good evening to you too, Chibi Tenshi…" 

Usagi runs up to her young daughter, "Now Chibi Tenshi! What'd I tell you about talking to strangers?"

Tenshi giggles, "That's not a stranger, Mama!"

Wufei walks up to them, "What do you mean Chibi Tenshi?"

Tenshi giggles again and runs to the girl motioning for her to pick her up. The mysterious teen laughs and hugs Tenshi.

"She's not a stranger! She's me!"

That's it for chapter 1 of TLiNtM2! I did a cliffhanger so I hope to continue this. It only depends on how many POSITVE reviews I get! Ja ne, Minna-san!- Moon-chanz!

*= "Really?"

**= "Why? Just why?"

***= Tenshi's miss pronounced dialect for **_bonsowa-ru!_ **Which translates to, "Good evening!"


End file.
